<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Felucia Stato, Journal Entry #01 - Who Am I? by Erudius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556262">Felucia Stato, Journal Entry #01 - Who Am I?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erudius/pseuds/Erudius'>Erudius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Journals of Felucia Stato [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erudius/pseuds/Erudius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felucia Stato is a run-of-the-mill family merchant to any onlooker, but is anyone really what they appear to be?<br/>Read her journals to explore what made the woman purveyor who you've contracted to assist in decorating your homes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Journals of Felucia Stato [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Felucia Stato, Journal Entry #01 - Who Am I?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/580267">Star Wars: The Old Republic</a> by EA/Bioware.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry #01<br/>Who am I?</p><p>My name is Lieutenant F. Stato; Former Guardian; Recommended for the Medal of Bravery for actions on Taris; Discharged from military service; expelled from the Jedi Order; and a surviving Apprentice.</p><p>What a way to start this journal, huh?<br/>Amid my wanderings and calls to various abodes to fulfill orders to make a living I had a sudden desire to record the events that shaped me. You see me – an average peddler of wares to beautify your meager dwellings, but there is so much more to me than this… life.<br/>I would ask you what questions you might have, but seeing as this archaic medium allows for 1 sided communication, I suppose I should start from where it began: When I was 17.</p><p>You will have gathered that I was discovered, ripped away from my parents and tested for years to establish if I should be counted among the illustrious ranks of the Jedi.  I … was not exemplary.  I was skilled in combat and negotiation, but my temperament kept me from obtaining full ranking.</p><p>“FELUSIA! CONCENTRATE.” was the constant bellow of my former master.</p><p>Concentrate. Be mindful. Focus.</p><p>These hallowed ideals are among the core practices of the Jedi, but they did not come quickly to me then. No, then I was headstrong, bullish, foolhardy and overly trusting.</p><p>Arabella Tsugite was the name of a Sentinel I trained with at the academy. It was a good match. Her attacks were swift and on-point. My defenses were solid and my counters clean. She could always escape the counters and regroup. Beautiful and deadly, Arabella was admirable in practice and in form.</p><p>One day about a month before my 18th birthday, we were sparring in a forested area about a stone’s throw from a secluded lake. Bel was exceedingly quick that day and my defenses were loath to keep up.  But as she launched one of her more furious attacks, I felt a strangeness about her. My guard faltered. She landed several blows. Thankfully we had not been issued sabers yet or I wouldn’t be writing this.</p><p>She had landed a blow to the side of my head, under my arm, on my thigh at the knee and hilted me in my gut. I watched each blow land in slow motion and I can recall every detail as my counters missed their marks unwillingly.</p><p>I began to wretch my lunch onto the forest floor, and caught a glimpse of her eyes as I lurched in half to let the bile flow. Her eyes were narrowed to slits, but her pupils were empty… hollow. They seemed lifeless as a doll’s, and her brows had furrowed menacingly. The stare alone would have caused anyone else to capitulate the match. </p><p>I am not anyone else. From deep inside me there arose a feeling that I had never known before, wells of power untouched. They promised strength, they promised victory, they promised domination. They were persuasive.</p><p>Bella stepped back, maintaining her guard. She sensed what I had tapped into.</p><p>I launched into a Shien offensive, hurling my practice blade through the air. I could see her next moves in my mind and with a focus I had never known, I stepped through space, caught my blade and brought it to bear on her rear mid-section. Whirling around I drew power from a wordless shout and struck her three more times in quick succession and had her kneeling when she finally blocked my finishing blow that would have found its mark on her head behind the neck.<br/>Her expression had softened, but only mildly.</p><p>“You felt it too.” She had said.</p><p>We regained ourselves and talked at length about the power we had felt… She was so exuberant. I was cautious. So much power unchecked could either drive one insane or kill them. Little did I know I was to find out just how correct my suspicions were.</p><p>I want to write more about that. Perhaps I’ll write about that later.</p><p>’Gnight Me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is based on the game 'Star Wars: The Old Republic' owned by EA/Bioware.<br/>Some characters in this story are property of EA/Bioware.</p><p>Thank You BioWare for the work you have done on SWTOR... it has been amazing.<br/>Thank You George Lucas for bringing Star Wars to our world!<br/>Thank You EA for letting BioWare continue to develop deeply storied games that captivate and excite.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>